This invention relates in general to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a storage assembly for motor vehicle cargo areas and trunk compartments which reduces the risk that cargo will shift, slide, or roll about the cargo area and trunk compartment during the operation of the motor vehicle.
Most motor vehicles are provided with cargo areas and trunk compartments for transporting and storing cargo. Cargo areas and trunk compartments are generally defined by a horizontal load surface extending between the motor vehicle side panels and the rearmost seat and rear end of the motor vehicle. The cargo transported and stored on the load surface typically shifts, slides, or rolls about the load surface in response to the motion of the motor vehicle induced by accelerating, braking, and turning.
It is desirable to prevent cargo from shifting about the load surface in an effort to prevent cargo from spilling or from being damaged when being transported or stored. It is also often desirable to separate various cargo to prevent the various cargo from intermixing and/or damaging one another.
Of recent popularity are cargo nets. Such nets are usually formed from flexible elastic cords having hooks or other fasteners that cooperate with eyes strategically located in the motor vehicle cargo area or trunk compartment. Such nets are limited in their applications. They fail to provide a rigid structure for receiving fragile cargo. Fastening the net can require the motor vehicle operator or passenger to bend and stretch into the cargo area or trunk compartment. Moreover, deployment of the net may require tension over the cargo that can crush and damage fragile cargo.
Various organizing arrangements have been proposed for use in motor vehicle cargo areas and trunk compartments. Such arrangements include partitions or racks that divide the cargo area or trunk compartment into a plurality of discrete storage areas. Some arrangements include partitions that are collapsible to allow the arrangement to be folded and stored in a compact form. The partitions of some of these arrangements may be secured to the vehicle by metal hinges. These arrangements may be expensive to manufacture, especially in the secondary market, and may be cumbersome to assemble. Moreover, such arrangements may vibrate during operation of the vehicle generating undesirable noise.
A storage apparatus is needed that permits cargo to be transported and stored in a motor vehicle without shifting or spilling that does not generate undesirable noise during vehicle operation.